Es beginnt
by Nynelia
Summary: Das ist eine MaraudersFic. Sie ist hauptsächlich aus Sirius' Sicht geschrieben und erzählt von dem ersten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber, wie sie sich kennen lernen, Freunde werden und parallel der Aufstieg Voldemorts. Bitte, bitte R&R!


**Das erste Schuljahr der Rumtreiber**

**1971**

_Rascheln._

_Schritte._

_Ein Husten. Ein fast lautloses Flüstern im Dunkeln. _

„_Mein Lord…"_

_Stille. _

„_Mein Lord?"_

_Ein Lachen. Es ist eiskalt._

„_Hab Geduld, mein treuer Diener. Nicht mehr lange… Hab Geduld…"_

* * *

Das Haus der Blacks, Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in London, war für die meisten Menschen 

nicht zu sehen. Zumindest nicht für diejenigen, die es nach Auffassung der Blacks nicht wert

waren. Es war höher als die umliegenden Häuser, etwas schmäler und sehr, sehr alt. Sein

schwarzer, verblichener Anstrich ließ es wie ein Geisterschloss wirken und der silberne

Türklopfer in Form einer Schlange tat sein übriges dazu.

Jeder, der etwas von Zauberei verstand, wusste, dass hier schwarze Magier lebten. Tatsächlich

konnten aber alle, die sich davon abgestoßen gefühlt hätten, das Haus nicht sehen. Denn die Blacks waren stolz darauf ganz und gar reinblütig zu sein und sie hassten alle, die es nicht waren – und ganz besonders Muggel. Sie vertraten die Ansicht, dass Zauberer und Hexen, die sich mit nichtmagischen Menschen abgaben, Dreck waren. Abschaum. Und war einer ihrer Familie ein solcher „Fehltritt", dann taten sie einfach so, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Sirius Black war nahe daran einer von diesen zu werden. Er war gerade elf Jahre alt und ungewöhnlich klug. Sah er in den Spielge, so blickte ihm ein hübscher Junge mit halblangen, schwarzen Haaren, die ihm in die braunen Augen fielen, entgegen. Sein Grinsen hatte etwas Schelmisches.

Sirius hatte eine eigenständigere Meinung als die meisten anderen in seinem Alter und das war sein Glück. Denn sonst wäre er vielleicht den gleichen Pfad gegangen wie so viele seiner Verwandten vor ihm. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein kleiner Bruder Regulus nicht auch diesen Weg gehen würde.

Zwei Wochen später, es war ein Mittwoch, fand Sirius sich auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross wieder, wo er seinen schwer bepackten Koffer die Bahnsteige entlang zog.

Er war so froh darüber, dass er endlich das Zaubern lernen durfte und von zu Hause weg konnte, dass es ihn nicht einmal störte, dass seine sämtlichen Schulbücher, sowohl als auch sein Zauberstab, Erbstücke von verhassten Verwandten waren. Wen kümmerte das jetzt schon. Die konnte er schließlich jederzeit wegwerfen.

Das sagte er natürlich keinem aus seiner Familie. Sie eilten hinter ihm her durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn und schon befanden sie sich auf Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel. Überall standen Familien beisammen, verabschiedeten sich voneinander, umarmten einander. Eltern küssten ihre sich sträubende Kinder und betrachteten sie mit einem stolzen Ausdruck und Tränen in den Augen. Sirius' Eltern jedoch interessierten sich nur mäßig für ihren Sohn.

„Ah, dort sind die Malfoys…" sagte sein Vater.

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse, die zum Glück niemand sah. Lucius Malfoy schlenderte lässig zu ihnen herüber. Er war einige Jahre älter als Sirius, schon im sechsten Schuljahr, und in Slytherin. Sirius drehte sich der Magen, wenn er daran dachte bald mit ihm im selben Haus zu sein. Denn sicher würde man ihn nach Slytherin stecken. Ein Black gehörte nun einmal da hin. Er seufzte innerlich. Zum Glück rief der Schaffner gerade zum Einsteigen auf und so konnte Lucius immerhin kein langes Gespräch über die Reinheit des Blutes anfangen.

Sirius verabschiedete sich schnell von seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder. „Mach uns keine Schande", sagte seine Mutter. „Treib dich ja nicht mir Schlammblütern rum!", zischte ihm sein Vater ins Ohr. „Und sei ein wahrer Black!"

Keine netten Worte, keine Umarmungen. Drohungen, mehr hatte er wohl nicht verdient. Doch Sirius berührte es nicht einmal sehr, er war es schon zu genüge gewohnt. Immerhin musste er nur dastehen und nicken und sonst nichts tun. Schließlich fielen seinen Eltern keine weiteren Ratschläge mehr ein. Sirius murmelte ein ‚Bis bald' und trottete hinter Lucius her.

„Kommst du in unser Abteil, Black?" fragte Lucius und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf seine verschlagen aussehenden Freunde; eine von ihnen Sirius' Kusinen Narcissa, die im selben Jahrgang war wie Lucius, und die zwei Jahre jüngere Narcissa.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht", sagte Sirius kalt, sobald er sicher war, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht mehr hören würden.

Lucius blickte ihn verwundert an. „Gut", meinte er. „Dann sieh zu wie du deinen Koffer allein ins Abteil bekommst."

Er warf Sirius einen gehässigen Blick zu und weg er. Lucius wusste wovon er sprach, dachte Sirius. Es war einfach unmöglich seinen schweren Koffer in den Zug zu zerren oder zu drücken, doch trotzdem wünschte er sich die zwei Slytherins in keinster Weise zurück. Sie und deren Familien waren noch viel schlimmer als die Blacks.

„Kann dir helfen?"

Sirius wirbelte herum. Ein Junge stand vor ihm und grinste ihn fröhlich an. Sein schwarzes Haar war unordentlich und stand hinten am Kopf in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Er trug eine Brille und hatte den Zauberstab zwischen Hose und Gürtel geklemmt.

„Das kenn ich. Ich hab's auch nicht allein geschafft", sagte er gleichmütig und gemeinsam schafften sie es Sirius' Koffer die zwei Stufen in den Zug zu befördern. Jetzt stand er quer im Gang, doch die beiden Jungen störte es nicht, dass wild schimpfende Sechstklässler darüber stolperten.

„Danke", sagte Sirius ein wenig verlegen.

„Gern geschehen." Der Junge streckte die Hand aus. „James Potter", stellte er sich vor. Er wirkte sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, aber dennoch nicht unfreundlich.

„Ich bin Sirius." Sirius schüttelte der neuen Bekannschaft die Hand. Seinen Nachnamen ließ er vorsichtshalber weg. Er wollte nicht allein im Zug nach Hogwarts fahren. Und welcher Potter wollte schon mit einem Black zusammen sein. Trotzdem erwartete Sirius fast, dass dieser James Potter ihm am Gesicht ablesen konnte woher er kam.

„Sollen wir nicht zusammen sitzen? Ich kenne noch niemanden", sagte James.

„Oh." Sirius sah ihn überrascht an.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst", fügte James hastig hinzu.

„Gerne", sagte Sirius schnell.

James grinste. „Okay, dann hole ich meinen Koffer. Da ist noch ein freies Abteil."

Doch das stimmte nicht ganz. James verschwand und Sirius zwängte sich durch die Abteiltür. Dann erst bemerkte er einen Jungen, der in der Ecke saß, in ein Buch vertieft. Er musste etwa im gleichen Alter wie Sirius sein, dennoch war sein hellbraunes Haar von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Er war hoch gewachsen, hatte eine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn und wirkte müde.

„Hallo", sagte Sirius. „Kann ich mich hier rein setzen?"

Der Junge blickte auf. „Natürlich", antwortete er freundlich. Sirius sah, dass er sehr alte Umhänge trug und auch sein Koffer war wohl mindestens zwanzig Jahre alt. Er hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht, als James mit seinem Gepäck zurückkam.

„James, das ist … wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Remus Lupin."

„Also, das Remus Lupin, und das ist James Potter", stellte Sirius die beiden einander vor. „Ich bin Sirius", fügte er hinzu.

James grinste Remus an und setze sich ebenfalls. „Ich hab übrigens rausgefunden, dass es ein Gepäckabteil gibt", erklärte er.

„Oh", sagte Remus. „Hatte ich keine Ahnung von."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Naja."

„Was soll's!", stimmte James zu.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. James musterte Sirius interessiert. Als ihm klar wurde,dass Sirius es gemerkt hatte, grinste er ihn an. Nichts schien ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen. „Magst du Quidditch?", fragte er äußerst neugierig.

„Jaah, aber meine Eltern lassen mich nicht oft zu Spielen gehen."

„Warum?" fragte James wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte ihn an.

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht." Das stimmte eigentlich nicht. Er wusste ganz genau, warum. Seine Eltern wollten nicht, dass er in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit Zauberern zu tun hatte, die nicht ihren Ansprüchen entsprachen.

„Nun ja", fuhr James, der sich von dem Schock erholt zu haben schien, fort. „Ich liebe Quidditch. Es ist der beste Sport, den es gibt, findest du nicht? Und du, Remus, wie findest du Quidditch?"

Etwas erschrocken, dass seine Meinung gefragt war, antwortete Remus vage, „Uhm, jaah, ist gut."

„Kannst du spielen?"

"Nun, nein."

„Ich möchte in der Hausmannschaft spielen", meinte James wie beiläufig.

„Das wäre ziemlich cool!", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Ja und am liebsten für Gryffindor", sagte James und bekam vor Begeisterung ganz rote Wangen. „Meine Eltern waren beide dort und ich hab gehört Dumbledore selbst auch. Was glaubt ihr in welches Haus ihr kommt?"

„Gryffindor klingt echt nicht schlecht", sagte Remus, der endlich aufzutauen schien, und legte sein Buch zur Seite „Gegen Ravenclaw hätte ich aber auch nichts."

„Jaah", stimmte James zu. „Solange es nur nicht…"

„…Slytherin ist", vollendete Sirius seinen Satz unglücklich.

James bemerkte nichts. „Genau", rief er. „Du willst auch nach Gryffindor, Sirius, oder?"

„Ich, ähm…", sagte Sirius. „Ich glaube kaum... Nein." Verbittert sah er zu Boden. „Wohl eher Slytherin!", murmelte er.

„Warum das denn?" fragte James wie vom Donner gerührt.

Sirius brummte, „Das werdet ihr schon noch früh genug erfahren."

„Das versteh ich nicht!"

„Ist mir egal."

„Sind wir deine Kumpel oder nicht?"

„Schön", rief Sirius ärgerlich. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt! Meinen Nachnamen hab ich euch nicht gesagt. Hat euch das nicht gewundert? Nun, er ist Black."

„Black?" wiederholte Remus. James starrte ihn an. Sirius stand auf, vorbereitet darauf, dass sie ihn loswerden wollen würden. Er sah von einem zum anderen. Sie schienen getroffen. Hatten sie es ihm nicht zu getraut? Oder war das genau das, was sie sowieso schon vermutet hatten? Hatte er seine ersten Freunde schon verloren, bevor er sie überhaupt gewonne hatte?

„Ja, genau, ein Black", rief Sirius, fast wütend, dass sie nichts weiter sagten. „Was glaubt ihr wohl wo ich hinkomme! Meine ganze Familie war im selben Haus. Warum sollte ich in ein anderes kommen. Nein, ganz klar, ich komme nur nach Slytherin!"

Er stand auf, riss die Abteiltür auf und stürmte nach draußen. Er konnte, er wollte, ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, jetzt da sie es wussten. Sie würden ihn hassen, er würde nach Slytherin kommen und aus ihm würde ein Black wie alle anderen werden. Und selbst wenn er kein muggelverachtender Schwarzmagier werden würde, wer würde ihm schon glauben, dass es so war und nicht anders?

Sirius lief die Gänge entlang und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Er ließ sich zu Boden sinken, zog die Beine an den Körper und vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen. Er wollte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr sehen. Warum hatte er so eine Familie? Warum?

Während er so dasaß ahnte er nichts von dem aufgeregten Gespräch, welches seine zwei Abteilgefährten gerade führten…

„_Er ist ein Black!", rief James. _

„_Das ist doch nicht so wichtig", meinte Remus._

„_Er ist ein Black", wiederholte James stur. „Alle Blacks kommen immer nach Slytherin."_

„_Aber was, wenn er nicht nach Slytherin kommt?", fragte Remus. „Immer dieser Vorurteile. Ich weiß wie es ist deswegen ausgegrenzt zu werden." Als er das sagte, betrachtete er beschämt den Boden und fuhr rasch fort: „Ich finde er hat eine Chance verdient. Jeder hat eine Chance verdient. Hast du es nicht auch gedacht?"_

„_Was gedacht?"_

„_Dass es nicht zu ihm passt! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu einer dieser fanatischen Familien gehört."_

„_Nun, nein", gab James zu. „Ich hätte es nicht gedacht." Er überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist verdammt weise, Remus."_

_Remus grinste. „Also was ist?"_

„_Gehen wir unseren Freund suchen!"_

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon so dasaß. Einige Leute waren an ihm vorbeigegangen, hatten ihn nicht beachtet oder vielleicht hatten sie ihn auch einfach nicht dazu gebracht, mit ihnen zu reden.

Doch plötzlich stupste ihn jemand an und er fühlte sich merkwürdig getröstet. Er blickte auf. Es waren James und Remus, die da über ihm standen.

„Hey, Sirius, komm wieder in unser Abteil. Ohne dich ist es nur halb so schön", sagte Remus und bot ihm seine Hand an.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jetzt sind wir den ganzen Weg durch den Zug gelaufen, den gehen wir nicht ohne dich zurück", sagte James.

„Ach", sagte Sirius resignierend. „Ich sollte vielleicht lieber in das Abteil der Slytherins gehen."

„Quatsch!", rief James aus. „Du gehörst zu uns!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehöre nach Slytherin. Das hätte mir schon von Anfang klar sein sollen. Weiß gar nicht was…"

„Aber _willst_ du denn überhaupt nach Slytherin?", unterbrach ihn James und versuchte ihn an der Hand auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Das ist doch unwichtig!", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück.

„Unwichtig?", echote James, „Das ist wohl das wichtigste überhaupt!"

„Du bist kein Slytherin, wenn du keiner sein willst!", erkläre Remus.

„Genau was ich denke", stimmte James zu, auch wenn ihm diese Überzeugung vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht klar gewesen war. „Also, willst du etwa ein Slytherin sein?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Sirius fast beleidigt.

„Na, also, wo ist das Problem?", meinte James und grinste ihn aufmunternd an.

Sirius zuckte die Achseln, absolut noch nicht überzeugt, nickte aber. Tief verankerte Gedanken wurde man nicht so einfach los. Und daheim hatte er nun mal gelernt, dass Blacks nach Slytherin gingen, dass auch er nach Slytherin gehen würde. Seine Eltern waren immer davon ausgegangen.

Er ließ sich endlich auf die Beine helfen und ging mit ihnen zurück in ihr Abteil. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel sein Blick in das Abteil einiger älterer Slytherins, die er vom Sehen her kannte. Ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl kam über ihn, dass er wenigstens für die Zugfahrt nicht bei ihnen sein musste. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er wirklich die Chance nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen…

„Ach, schaut mal", rief James gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten und deutete nach draußen auf den Gang.

Eine rundliche Hexe, einen Wagen vor sich herschiebend, öffnete ihre Abteiltür. „Kesselkuchen, Bertie Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon war James aufgesprungen. „Von allem ziemlich viel, bitte." Er zählte eine ganze Menge Silbermünzen ab und drückte sie der Hexe in die Hand. Auch Sirius, die Hauswahl ganz vergessen, kaufte sich fröhlich so einiges, Remus blieb sitzen.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick auszutauschen oder ein Wort zu sagen, leerten Sirius und James ihre Vorräte auf einen der freien Sitze. „Bedienen wir uns!", meinte James glücklich und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch. „Los, Remus, nimm auch einen!"

„Wie, ich?" Remus wirkte verlegen.

„Na klar", sagte James. „Oder glaubst du ich könnte das alles alleine essen?" Er schwieg einen Moment. „Nun, ja, eigentlich könnte ich schon… aber es gibt ja nachher sicherlich ein Festessen, also mach schon…"

Den Rest der Zugfahrt nutzten die Jungen, um über Schulfächer, Lehrer und Hogwarts zu diskutieren und sich dabei mit allerhand Süßigkeiten voll zu stopfen. Sie hatten all ihre Vorräte gerade aufgebraucht, als der Zug langsamer wurde.

„Wir sind da!", rief James.

Rasch zogen sich die Jungen um. Der Zug kam zum Halten. Aufgeregt stürmten sie nach draußen. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel geworden. Nervös folgten sie dem Ruf eines riesengroßen Mannes, der sich als Hagrid vorstellte. „Erstklässler! Erstklässler!" Um zum Schloss zu kommen mussten sie einen See überqueren. („Zu viert in ein Boot!") James, Sirius und Remus stiegen zu einem kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen zu, der als sich die Boote plötzlich in Bewegung setzten, ins Wasser gefallen wäre, hätte James ihn nicht am Umhang bepackt.

Die Erstklässler wurden zunehmend stiller, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees ankamen und Hagrid sie durch ein Eichentor ins Schloss hinein führten. Er brachte sie in einen Raum, der kaum Platz für sie alle bot und ließ sie dann wartend zurück. „Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin wird gleich kommen. Nur keine Sorge, wir sehen uns gleich beim Fest!"

Eine nervöse Stimmung machte sich breit. Flüsternd wurde über die Auswahlzeremonie spekuliert. Sirius wusste wie es geschah, doch er sagte nichts; fand er es doch äußerst unterhaltsam wie James auf einem Besenrennen beharrte und alle im Umkreis anfunkelte, damit ihm auf ja niemand widersprach.

Wenige Minuten später erschien eine Hexe, die sehr streng wirkte und sich als Professor McGonalgall vorstellte. Sie wies die Jungen und Mädchen an sich in hintereinander aufzustellen und ihr zu folgen. Sirius quetschte sich zwischen Remus und James. Im Gänsemarsch laufend gelangten sie in eine riesige Halle. Vier Reihen von Tischen waren dort aufgebaut, die verschiedenen Häuser, und vor ihnen ein weiterer Tisch für die Lehrer. Sirius' Blick fiel auf den ältesten von ihnen. Das musste der Schulleiter sein. Albus Dumbledore. Sirius' Eltern verabscheuten ihn, doch er sah ihn beeindruckt und er glaubte sogar, dass Dumbledore ihn zuzwinkerte.

Professor McGonagall stellte direkt vor die vier Haustische einen Stuhl und legte einen Hut darauf, den Sprechenden Hut. Er sang ein Lied, in dem er die Tugenden der einzelnen Häuser beschrieb. Sirius achtete nicht genau darauf, er wusste längst alles über die verschiedenen Häuser und war viel zu nervös einem singenden Hut zuzuhören. James und Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ihre Blicke wanderten in der prunkvollen Halle umher, blieben an der Decke, die den Nachthimmel abbildete und an den schwebenden Kerzenleuchtern hängen.

Schließlich hatte der Hut geendet. „Waaaas?", sagte James zu Sirius, als der Applaus abflaute und genau in dem Augenblick völlig erstarrte und alles still war, als James ausrief, „Der alte Hut bestimmt unser Haus? Kein Besenrennen?" Die Halle lachte laut auf.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich, nahm er Pergament hervor und rief den ersten neuen Schüler aus. „Abraham, Irene."

Ein blondes Mädchen stolperte nach vorne und versank auf dem Stuhl. Der Hut schien einige Augenblicke zu überlegen. Dann… „Ravenclaw!", rief er. Der zweite Haustisch von links brach in Jubelrufe aus. Irene ließ sich eilig bei ihnen nieder.

Es folgten zwei weitere Mädchen, die beide ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw kamen. Dann wurde „Ashwin, Eugene" der erste Slytherin und „Birks, Billy" – nach einem weiteren und Ravenclaw und Slytherin - der erste Hufflepuff. Sirius wurde zunehmend nervöser.

Endlich rief Professor McGonagall: „Black, Sirius."

Sirius ging nach vorne und vermied den Blick nach links zum Slytherin-Tisch. Er sah herüber zu James, der ihm ermutigend zugrinste. Sirius Gang wurde selbstbewusster. Der Hut würde ihn nicht nach Slytherin hinschicken, so langsam wurde es Zeit für den ersten Gryffindor. Er setzte sich auf den gebrechlichen Stuhl und der Sprechende Hut rutschte ihm über die Augen.

Eine hohe Stimme wisperte ihm ins Ohr.

‚Ahhh, Sirius Black, mhh, interessant… Köpfchen hast du, ohne Zweifel. Und Mut, ohja, großer Mut und der Hang Regeln zu brechen und Autoritäten zu misstrauen. Oh und du willst nicht nach Slytherin? Tja, dann ist es eindeutig. Ich bin sicher, du gehörst nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius riss sich den Hut vom Kopf. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Das war einfach, dachte er. Triumphierend stieß er mit der geballten Faust in die Luft. James reckte grinsend beide Daumen nach oben. Sirius grinste zurück. Er war so ungeheuer erleichtert, dass der Hut ihn nicht nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte, dass er die Buhrufe Lucius Malfoy's und einiger seiner Kumpane gar nicht bemerkte.

Die Reihe von Erstklässlern wurde nur langsam kürzer. Die nächsten drei Gryffindors waren allesamt Mädchen und Sirius hoffte, dass James und Remus ihm bald Gesellschaft leisten würden.

„Layhe, Benjamin." - „Hufflepuff!"

„Lestrange, Rudolphus." – „Slytherin!"

Und dann: „Lupin, Remus."

Sirius klammerte sich am Tisch fest und brach in begeisterten Applaus aus, als der Hut ihn tatsächlich auch nach Gryffindor schickte. Der Abend wurde immer besser. „Gratulation, Remus!" Remus setzte sich zu ihm. „Puh", meinte er nur erlöst.

„Pettigrew, Peter."

Sirius sah den kleinen, braunhaarigen Jungen aus der Reihe hervoreilen. Der Hut rutschte ihm bis zum Kinn. „Gryffindor!", verkündete der Hut nach einigem Überlegen.

„Podmore, Sturgis" wurde ebenfalls ein Gryffindor und „Ponystag, Edison" kam nach Hufflepuff.

Und dann rief Professor McGonagall: „Potter, James."

Sirius bedeutete ihm, dass er die Daumen gedrückt hielt und wartete gespannt, als James sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ. Der Hut brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, um sich zu entscheiden. Dann riss er die Krempe auf und verkündete: „Gryffindor!"

James stürzte zu ihnen zum Tisch. „Siehst du", rief er Sirius zu. „Wir haben's doch gesagt ist doch ganz egal wo deine Familie war. Du bist ein Gryffindor!"

Sirius lächelte, doch eben war ihm etwas eingefallen. Wie wohl seine Eltern reagieren würden, wenn sie hiervon erführen. Bald wurden seine Gedanken jedoch wieder abgelenkt, als der letzte der Erstklässler („Zibolt, Vernell") seinem Haus zugeteilt wurde. („Ravenclaw!") und Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Willkommen, willkommen!", rief er glücklich in die Halle hinein. „Willkommen Erstklässler, willkommen zurück alle anderen! Lasst uns _essen_!"

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort gesagt, erschienen überall auf den Tischen Schüsseln und Teller, reich bepackt mit den leckersten Speisen. Kartoffelsalat, Wüste, Steak, Roast Beef, Lammkotletts, Nudelsalat, Käseplatten und Schalen voll duftendem Brot. Obwohl sie keineswegs Hunger hatten (hatten sie doch genug Süßigkeiten auf der Zugfahrt gegessen) luden sich alle ihre Teller bis zum Rand voll. Die älteren Schüler begannen bald den Erstklässlern mehr oder weniger wertvolle Tipps zu geben.

„Vor Professor McGonagall müsst ihr euch in Acht nehmen. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht zu spät kommt!"

„Hagrid, der riesige Mann, der euch hergeführt hat, ist der Wildhüter von Hogwarts."

„Das Dorcas Meadowes, der Schulsprecher", erklärte ein älterer rothaariger Gryffindor. Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Weasley mit Nachnamen hieß. „Oh und da kommt Nick!"

Ein Geist schwebte auf sie und begrüßte sie höflich, nur dass er statt den Hut abzunehmen gleich den ganzen Kopf zur Seite klappen ließ. Einige Mädchen schrieen. James starrte ihn glubschäugig an. „Da hat jemand aber einen schlechten Job gemacht", bemerkte er. „Wer hat sie denn nur halb geköpft? Und was-"

„Warum wurden sie geköpft?", unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Waren Sie ein Mörder?"

„Ich, Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, ein Mörder?", rief der Geist beleidigt aus. „Junger Mann, sie werden hier in Hogwarts hoffentlich bessere Manieren lernen!"

„Oh, nein, hat man das als Schulfach?", fragte James entsetzt.

„Leider nein", antwortete Nick.

„Tat es sehr weh, als sie, nunja, geköpft wurden?", wollte ein rothaariges Mädchen, das Sirius gegenüber saß, wissen.

„Ohja. Sehr." Nick machte ein dramatisches Gesicht. „Sie entschuldigen!" Er verzichtete diesmal darauf seinen Kopf abzunehmen und schwebte davon. Die Erstklässler starrten ihm hinterher.

„Cool", sagte James beeindruckt.

Endlich waren sie alle satt. Der Lärmpegel in der Halle stieg enorm an und schließlich stand Dumbledore erneut auf. Die Unterhaltungen verstummten schlagartig und alle wandten sich dem Schulleiter zu. Sirius fühlte sich angenehm vollgefressen und müde und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nun da unser Hunger gestillt ist bitte ich euch mir einige Momente eurer kostbaren Zeit zu schenken", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist und auch einige unserer älteren Schüler sollten das endlich begriffen haben." Er lächelte wissend. „Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, hat mich darauf hingewiesen, zum dreihundertzweiundzwanzigsten Mal, wie er sagt, dass es nicht erlaubt ist auf den Gängen zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden zu zaubern. Wer möchte kann ihn auch in seinem Büro aufsuchen und die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände einsehen. In diesem Sommer wurde am See außerdem ein sehr gefährlicher Baum gepflanzt. Ihr könnt ihn nicht verpassen, aber ich bitte euch inständig nicht in seine Nähe zu gehen, wenn ihr am Leben bleiben wollt.

Nun zu einem anderen Thema. Ich freue mich Professor Fitzgerald begrüßen zu dürfen, der dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird."

„Ich hab' gehört der Posten ist verflucht, keiner hält länger durch als ein Jahr", flüsterte James Sirius zu. Er nickte, blickte aber interessiert zu dem Mann mittleren Alters, der sie alle mit Achtung heischender Miene ansah.

Es gab einen kurzen, höflichen Applaus und Dumbledore führ fort: „Die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditchmannschaften finden am Freitag statt. Jeder, der sich wünscht, in der Hausmannschaft seines jeweiligen Hauses zu spielen kann sich am schwarzen Brettes seines Gemeinschaftsraumes eintragen. Und nun wünsche ich euch allen eine erholsame Nacht!"

Die Erstklässler folgten den Vertrauensschülern Marc Johnson und Sara Wright und Sirius wurde klar wie groß die Schule tatsächlich war. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich jemals zurecht finden würde. Es gab hunderte von Treppen, die ihre Richtung wechselten; tausende von Zimmern, die nie am selben Platz waren oder einfach ihr Aussehen wechselten. Die vielen Türen, an denen sie vorbeikamen, versuchte er erst gar nicht zu zählen und schon gar nicht die vielen Rüstungen, die ganz plötzlich anfingen zu scheppern, wenn man in ihre Nähe kam.

Die Vertrauensschüler führten sie nun zu einem Gemälde einer fetten Dame in lila Kleid. „Das Passwort, um in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen lautet ‚Felix Felicis'", erklärte Marc Johnson. Kaum hatte er das Passwort ausgesprochen, da sprang auch schon das Portrait zur Seite und gab den Blick durch ein Loch in der Wand auf einen gemütlichen Raum frei, den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Dort oben ist euer Schlafsaal", sagte Johnson zu Remus gewandt und zeigte ihnen eine Treppe.

James, Sirius und Remus waren in einem Schlafsaal zusammen mit dem kleinen Jungen namens Peter Pettigrew. So hieß es jedenfalls auf dem Schild an der Tür. Die drei Jungen traten ein. Es war ein gemütliches, rundes Turmzimmer, bestückt mit vier Himmelbetten.

„Erste Sahne", verkündetet James. „Das hier ist meins!", rief er und warf sich auf das Bett, das dem Fenster am nächsten war.

Sirius sprang rasch auf das daneben stehende und Remus auf das neben seinem. Angenehme Schläfrigkeit überkam ihn. Sirius schloss die Augen. Schon jetzt fühlte er sich behaglicher als jemals Zuhause. Er hatte das gute Gefühl, dass eine schöne Zeit auf ihn zukommen würde.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn jedoch aus seinem Halbschlaf. Der vierte Schlafraumbewohner, Peter, kam herein. „Oh, hallo", sagte er schüchtern.

„Hallo!", rief James fröhlich und sprang vom Bett. „Ich bin James Potter. Wie heißt du noch mal?"

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Achja, stimmt. Hi, Peter." James schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Das sind Remus Lupin und Sirius Black. Vielleicht hast du sie vorhin schon gesehen." Er deutete auf die beiden.

Peter's Blick flackerte von einem Gesicht zum anderen und blieb bei Sirius hängen. Er hob zum Gruß kurz die Hand, lächelte verlegen und machte sich auf das letzte Bett zu beschlagnahmen.

James hüpfte zum Fenster und riss es auf. „Hallo Hogwarts!", brüllte er nach draußen. „Mach dich auf was gefasst, die neuen Erstklässler sind da!"

„Geht ins Bett", antwortete eine gedämpfte Stimme, die unmissverständlich Hagrid gehörte. Die Jungen lachten.

James drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Ich hab das Quidditchfeld gesehen, es ist einmalig. Ich könnte jetzt sofort spielen. Ach, ich vermisse es jetzt schon so sehr! Ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht gleich einen Besen in die Finger bekomme und wir werden erst Freitag fliegen."

„Das ist doch in zwei Tagen", sagte Remus ungläubig.

„Ja und ich weiß nicht wie ich es so lange aushalten soll." James wirkte fast verzweifelt.

Remus betrachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Meine Eltern wollten mir einen neuen Besen kaufen, aber es ist ja nicht erlaubt. Ansonsten hätte ich jetzt einen Sauberwisch Fünf", fuhr James beiläufig fort.

„Einen Sauberwisch Fünf? Fünf?" quiekte Peter und flog fast aus dem Bett, als er hastig herumfuhr. „Fünf! Du machst Witze!"

„Nö. Warum?"

„Die sind teuer", sagte Remus.

„Verdammt teuer", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Ach, jaah." James sah so aus als hätte er noch nie über den Preis nachgedacht. „Nun, ja, mh, aber dass es nicht erlaubt ist, ist doch… einfach nicht zu glauben!" Leise die Verantwortlichen verfluchend zog er seinen Pyjama an. Die anderen grinsten sich zu. Dieser James schien ein ziemlich unterhaltsamer Zimmergefährte zu sein. „Na ja, ich leg mich hin."

Sirius gähnte und sie taten es ihm gleich. „Gute Nacht."

„Nacht."

„Gut' Nacht."

TBC…

Also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bitte schreibt mir doch ein Review, das wäre nett!


End file.
